Knights on a winged horse
by babymunkhcin
Summary: What happens when Lucy thinks she's weak and quits the Guild? Before she can even start her training, she faces a danger, and its one of her worst nightmares. Warning will contain lemon when Lucy gets raped. can skip that chapter without hindering story understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of a Winged Horse

**Authors note: Sorry about the crapy start, i don't want neither Lissana nor Natsu to be the bad guys so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: i own no Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1 - Weak

Lucy POV

It has been over a year since I joined Fairy tale, no, nine if you include Tenrojima. when we first got back from our holy grounds, we partied for weeks, and I had to tell my adventures at least 20 times! After about a week, the attention aimed at me died down, at first I was glad to have the space and time to myself, but its been two months since then, and i'm beginning to feel lonely. The guild was spending a lot more time with Lissana and the rest of team Natsu. Don't get me wrong, I love Lissana just as much as I love the rest of my guild mates, but for some reason I don't think she has gotten used to me being a part of the guild yet.

I lay my head on the bar and sighed, deciding to think of the new chapter for my book and wondering what Levy thinks of the one I gave her last week. Usually she'd be done by now, I guess she's been to busy going on missions with Gajeel, the stupid baka finally made his feelings known last week! I guess i'll ask her about it when she gets back. I lift my head as Mira comes my way.

"Mira? Can I get a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure Lucy, i'll just be a minute." After a minute or two behind the bar she comes back with my drink. "Thanks" I say before she goes off to get Canna another barrel of beer. I'm halfway through my drink when I feel an arm sling across my shoulders.

"Yo, Luce! Lets go on a job! All of as with Lissana!" I smile as I turn to face him.

"Sure Nastu! But first, tell me what the job is so I know what to pack." He hands me the leaflet and I read it.

Defeat the bandits raisin the road into town

reward 100,000 jewels

Flaba town

**(I just made all that up, haven't a clue what a request looks like.)** "20,000 jewels each, not bad, not far enough to pack anything either, ok, lets go!"

Natsu calls the others before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the guild, the others not far behind.

He lets go once we're at the station and Erza goes and gets our tickets. Natsu get sick as soon as we boar the train, half hanging out the window, with only Happy keeping him from slipping out. After half an our of torture for Natsu, we get off at our destination and Natsu goes through his usual rants about never using transportation again.

Once Natsu gets over his nausea, he stands up straight and puts a flaming fist in the air. "I'm all fired up!" he shouts and runs down the road to town. Erza and Grey start running after him, shouting threats and insults at his back. Happy and Lissana equip themselves with wings before flying after the three of them, leaving me to catch up. I sigh and run after them.

i, being slower than the rest of them, catch up after about ten minutes of flat out running. i see their figures in the distance but soon realise that they are fighting the bandits we we're sent to defeat. i take out my whip and sprint over, determined to be of assistance to my comrades. once i get there however, there was nothing for me to do, the others had swiftly felt with the evidently weak enemy and no one had even broken a sweat. we go into town and hand over the bandits and collect our reward. i swiftly tuck my share away, remembering all the times Natsu tried to knick some of it. as we head back to the station, we start chatting about the mission, everyone bragging about their own fights.

"Did you see when I got rid of three of them on one fire punch? I mean, hoes weak were they?"

"They had no sense of balance either! I put a little bit of ice on the ground and the fall over and knocked themselves out!"

"Cowards too, they just ran away from me as soon as I started to requip!"

"Yeah! I mean I just stood there in my rabbit for and they just fainted! No guts at all!"

They laughed with each other but I stayed quiet. What else could I do? I don't have any victories to brag about.

"Lucy! What did you do? Why are you being quiet and not joining the fun?"

I looked at them, each with a grin on their faces, Grey looking at me expecting an answer to his question. I looked at the ground as I continued to walk.

"Nothing."

Lissana snorts at me. "You shouldn't be so lazy, making us do all the work."

"Lissana's right Lucy." Erza said. I shrank slightly at her tone. "It's not fair for you to get a reward if you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry guys, its just, by the time I got there, there wasn't anything for me to do, you guys had already defeated them all."

"Come to think of it, thats probably right" Erza said nodding in understanding, "you aren't a very fast runner so you wouldn't have arrived in enough time because we finished them of pretty quickly too."

When Lucy got home that night, thankfully without much drama, or having to kick anyone out with her 'Lucy Kick' she went to the bathroom to get ready for a bath. She'd been tense science that conversation earlier and she decided that a nice hot bath would be the perfect way to help her relax. She stripped down and lowered herself into the bath with a sigh.

_"You shouldn't be so lazy, making us do all the work."_

She's right, i'm not all that helpful on missions, always being saved.

_"It's not fair for you to get a reward if you didn't do anything."_

I don't do anything on missions. It's a wonder I ever get any rent money. Its probably cos they don't like it when I get cranky over my rent so they give me some of the reward money to sedate me.

_"You didn't do anything."_

Erza's right I don't do anything, all I ever do is tag along and complain about my rent or something.

It's because i'm weak.

I need to get stronger, I could take solo missions. No,…that wouldn't work. The whole guild thinks i'm too weak and they won't let me, they'll make my team go with me and them I won't be able to do anything again.

i decide to get out of the bath before i begin to prune up. i go to my dresser and get dressed for bed. i lock the window before sliding under the sheets. i lay they for over an hour tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep, thoughts spinning around in my head like a hurricane. how can i get time alone? i won't be allowed out of the guild alone if i decide to to on a mission or train. the only way to get out of the situation would be to leave the guild…No! don't think like that Lucy! but if i only left for a short while…i would definitely come back, i could never abandon my family. perhaps for a year or two i could cut the ties and go out in the world solo. besides, it's not like they would miss a weak little tag along like me… Maybe it would be good to leave the guild for a while, get away from all the brawls.

I keep thinking these thought for hours on end. By three in the morning, the idea of leaving sounded very appealing. I decided that I would go in a training break for three years. After that time I would come back to the guild stronger, take solo missions and prove that I wouldn't be as weak as I am now. Maybe if I trained hard enough, I could even qualify for the next S class exam! Within minutes of making my decision I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights on a Winged Horse

**Disclaimer: i own no Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2 - Alone

Lucy POV

I woke up early that mooring, smiling as I remembered last night's resolution. I got up and had a quick shower before drying off and heading to my dresser. I pull out a pair of matching underwear, a cute top, and an almost too short skirt. I get dressed before leaving for the guild earlier than I normally do, mentally preparing herself the onslaught of emotion that was bound to come once every one found out.

I planned out as much of the morning I could, thinking of the ways that I could break the news to my team and the guild, without hurting anyone very much and causing the least commotion. I decided to wait until natsu asked me to go on a mission with them before telling them that I want to quite the team, but I thought it best to leave the bigger news till they'd left and there was a brawl going on so the majority of the guild wont be paying attention.

I reach the guild and push open the doors. It was quieter than usual, but I though that figured since I was earlier than I would normally be. I went over to the bar and sat in my usual stool.

"Hey Mira." I call over to the bar maid.

"Oh, hey Lucy! Your earlier than usual aren't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep to well last night."

"Is there anything I can get you that would help?"

"Just my usual strawberry milkshake should be fine."

Mira hands me my drink and I sit and watch as the guild gradually fills up. After about two hours, the majority of the guild was there and Natsu and Grey were about to start another brawl but Erza cut them of with an icy glare. Since he couldn't fight anybody, Natsu went over to the request board and selected a mission after a quick glance. He summoned Erza and Grey before walking over to me with them following behind. He slung an arm over my shoulder before declaring;

"Yo, Luce! Wanna go on a job today?"

I take a deep breath before turning around to face the three of them.

"Sorryguysbutiwanttobecomestrongersoi'mgoingtoquittheteamandgosolo."

"HUH?" they all say in unison. I realise I spoke to quickly so I said it again, slower and calmer this time.

"Sorry guys, but I want to become stronger, so i'm going to quit the team and go solo."

Grey gasps, Erza starts to tear up and Natsu looks at me as if i'm pulling a really bad prank on him.

"But we're a four mage group!" Grey exclaims.

"Lissana can take my place." Lissana, who had been listening in with astonishment, spoke up as she came over.

"I couldn't do that!"

"It's ok," I say, "I know that i'm weak and that I alway need saving, i've barely been able to contribute at all the last few missions. The last mission we went on I did nothing at all, and you guys all had really good team work, so I want you to take my spot Lissana."

I looked over at Natsu, who had been quiet so far. He looked as if he was…thinking.

Erza and Lissana both looked to shocked to speak. Grey looks at me sadly before reaching out and embracing me to a hug against his bare chest. I realised he stripped again, but I didn't really care as he still had his pants on, not offending my virgin eyes.

"You'll still go on missions with us though, right?"

I decided to avoid the question, knowing they'd find out soon enough.

"Don't you have a mission you wanted to go on Natsu?" This shaped him out of his trance.

"Err, yeah."

"Well, off you go, its not like you to delay about going on the mission."

I put on a smile as I watched them reluctantly get the mission approved my Mira and trudge out the door. I only had to wait five or so minutes before a brawl broke out when Cana accidentally spilled her beer on Elfman, resulting in most of the guild fighting. I used the commotion to slip up to master's office without notice. I knocked on the door before heading inside.

Master looked up as I came though the door, moving the papers he was mulling over to the side before giving me his full attention.

"Lucy! You don'y usually come in here, what is it you need?"

I dropped my cheery facade and took a deep breath, calming myself before having to say the words that threatened not to come out of my mouth.

"I want to leave the guild." I couldn't look him in the eye as I said the words that broke both our hearts. Master looked at me in shock before tearing up.

"But why? Are you not happy here?"

"No, no, no Master! It's not like that. Its just, i've been feeling really useless and weak lately, so i'm going to go away for a little while to train and become stronger." Master looked at me for a long time before sighing.

"If that is what you want child then I cannot stop you. I will remove you mark, but will you be gone long?"

"No, just a few years. I promise that I will come back within three years, if I haven't, please send people to look for me. If I end up dead for whatever reason, I want to be laid to rest here, with the previous members of Fairy Tail."

"OK child. Give me your hand so I may remove your mark. But know this, if you don't have the guild mark on you three year from now, I will send every mage out to look for you, and we will not rest until you are back here with us." He takes my hand and it glows before fading, leaving no trace it was ever there.

He recites the three rules of leaving the guild and I promise to fulfil them to the best of my ability. I thank the master and tell him to keep to the story of me being on a solo mission for the first month before breaking the news to the rest of the guild. Making my way out of the guild, I feel slightly guilty that I don't stop to say goodbye.

I go home and call Virgo to help me pack all my stuff up in my apartment. I pack one suitcase with all the things I will need for the next little while of training before asking Virgo if she will store the rest of my belongings in the spirit world. With my apartment now empty, I go downstairs to thank the landlady and tell her that I will no longer be renting the unit. I make my way out of Magnolia on foot, dragging my suitcase behind me.

About an hour after leaving Magnolia I decide to take a ten minute break and rest my feet. Before I can head towards the edge of the path, a man in black jumps in front of me, barring my way. Suddenly I see that i'm surrounded by what appears to be bandits, all with creepy grins that send chills down my spine. One of them looks me up and down as he licks his lips, I hear another say, "Look at the rack this one has! We'll have to bring her to the master to have fun with." I take my whip from my belt preparing to fight to defend myself. Suddenly one comes at me from either side, hands ourstreached to make a grab at me. I jump backwards, dodging the attacks but realise too late that another one was behind me. I twist to get out of his grip and this time I leap away from all of them at once, placing them all where I can see them. My hand moves to my belt to call out Loke but all it reaches is thin air. I look up to see both my whip and my keys swinging in a bandit's hand, the man smirking at me.

"Oh no."

I start running, hoping to separate them in the forest on the side of the road, then double back to try and retrieve my keys. I run as fast as my feet can take me but it's not enough, soon there are two men on either side of me, easily matching my pace. Desperately, I push myself harder, struggling to get away from the men. I have scratches all over my body from crashing around in the undergrowth. I look back to see the men not two meters away before I feel my feet catch on a tree root and I fall over, twisting my ankle. I try to get up but the pain in my feet is too much, causing me to cry out and collapse. The gang is on top of me immediately. One pins me down by putting his entire body on top of mine, licking my cheek. Another tie my hands and feet in what I can sense to be magic proof ropes. I feel myself being slung over a broad shoulder before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Knights on a Winged Horse

**Disclaimer: i own no Fairy Tail**

**Author's note: sorry for the late update! It was very difficult to write this chapter as I have no personal experience and I was rarely able to write without someone seeing ( yes, my family hasn't a clue about this and it would be very bad if they found out about this). **

Chapter 3 - Loss

**_Warning! _****This chapter will contain Lemon! If you do not wish to read it then please wait for the next chapter. I will provide a not so descriptive summary for those who choose to skip this chapter.**

Lucy POV

I open my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I notice that I'm lying on something soft and my arms are above my head. I attempt to get up but my body wont move. I lift my head and try to take in my surroundings. I'm in a small room without a door and next to no furnishings. There is a large table on one side of the room with a pole attached to the head and a chair in the corner. I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding when I saw my belt, whip, and keys on a pile of folded material. I feel the blood drain from my face as I realise the pile of material was my clothes. I look down at my self and shriek when I notice that all I'm wearing is my matching red lacy underwear. I observe the rest of the room. I'm restrained with my hands above head, tied to a pole like the one on the table, except its at the head of the bed. I also notice that there are what look like shackles attached to the wall and a small box in the corner under the chair. I continue to scan the room as I vainly struggle with my bonds. Just as I give up on getting out of my bonds, the wall opposite me begins to converge, a man sized hole appearing in the centre. I hold my breath as I notice a tall figure come through. It was a tall man with spiky blond hair and a scar near his eye. He wore a half shirt and genie pants. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I recognised him. It was Sting, the dragon slayer from Sabertooth that laughed at me when I was defeated by Minerva. He smirked once he saw the recognition in my eyes.

"Recognise me blondy?"

I nod, not trusting my voice. I pull my legs up to my chest, trying to cover myself

"I bet you're wondering what you're doing here, and what i'm doing with a group of dirty perverts. Well, I think that I could tell you." He sits on the table and crosses his legs, making himself comfortable. "After the Grand Magic Games, Master kicked me and Rouge out of Sabertooth. However, instead of sticking with Rouge and making a new life, I took my own path. I decided to make my own guild and become its master. I found some underlings and made myself the master of the Dark Guild, Hotrod. It's a strange name isn't it? Well, the aim of my guild is to have fun with any unsuspecting ladies we come across. We capture them and bring them to our guild base where I get first pickings you see." I realise what he was saying and began to connect the dots, me, naked on a bed and restrained, captured by a perverted guild, the guild master with a crooked grin on his face as he looked my up and down. I begin to struggle desperately against my bonds. I'm still a virgin! I promised Mama that I would stay pure till I was married to the one I love. This can't be happening! I look back at my captor and realise with a sickening dread that he had begun to strip his clothes off.

"You know blondie, I think that I could pin all my hate and blame for Fairy Tail on you. It was because of you that i'm like this, kicked out of my old guild."

He is now fully naked and I start to squirm, hoping to wriggle free of my bonds and escape. I watch as he bends over to the chair in the corner and bends down to the box underneath. He opens it and takes out something that makes my blood run cold. A condom. He puts it on and smirks as he walks over to me. Its then that I realise just how big his manhood is. How is that thing supposed to fit anywhere? I start to feel sick as he lies down next to me and begins to trace his finger along my body. I shudder as his finger passes my stomach and goes down my thigh, stopping at the knee before tracing back up to just under my breasts.

"You git some nice jugs there blondie." He reaches up and starts to grope one, pushing and squeezing, making me cry out in pain. "I told you didn't I?" He said, reaching up to the other one and giving it the same harsh treatment. "I blame Fairy Tail for the way I am now, and you being a hot, sexy little fairy, can take the brunt of my revenge, so don't expect me to be gentle in the slightest, I'm gonna hit you so hard, you wont be able to walk for a week!" He grin evilly at the last part before attaching his mouth to my left breast, sucking and biting while his hand pinches and pulls my right. I whimper, my breast beginning to ache. Soon he grows tired of my chest and starts to leave a trail of bite marks up to my neck, my chin, then my ear, i let out a small scream as he pierces my left lobe with his sharp canine teeth. i feel the blood slowly flowing down my neck and i turn my head so that the pillow stems the flow. i look back up at him after a minute and see him staring at me with an unnerving intensity. He grins evilly at me before he starts to rake his sharp nails down across my stomach, leaving gashes deep enough to draw blood. he makes his way down to my panties, and tears them off, leaving me completely exposed. i try to move my legs in a way that covers me but he grabs them quickly, spreading them wide, stretching my muscles causing me to scream at the top of my lungs. while he pins me down he slowly leans his head down and drags his sharp teeth across my most private area before sticking a finger into my womanhood, pumping in and out, ravaging my walls. i start to scream, hoping that something, anything would happen to get me out of my predicament. i feel blood running down my legs as he drags out his finger painfully. suddenly i hear a loud crack and my cheek starts to sting, he had slapped me.

"Shut your mouth you wrench!" he hisses at me. I let out a small whimper which got me a punch in the stomach. I start to cough up blood while Sting just laughs at me. He grabs me again moving his hips down till his tip is at my entrance.

"No, please, stop…" I mumble weakly. He shoots me a devious grin before he rams himself into me, tacking away my virginity and burying himself completely. I scream out, tears running down my cheeks, the pain is unbearable. Without waiting even a second after entering me, he drags himself nearly completely out before thrusting himself straight back in, causing my to feel more pain that I though possible. He keeps thrusting, cackling the whole time, for the next 15 minutes. My voice hoarse, my body ravaged, my whole being completely exhausted, I close my eyes to the torture and stop resistance.

"Come on blondie, each time you give in its gonna get worse." Without breaking his rhythm, he starts to beat me, slapping, punching and scratching all across my body. Pretty soon, I feel myself loosing conciensness, falling in the deep pit of pain, the world goes black.


End file.
